Balikan?
by Jcansnh
Summary: Hyeongseob merasa jantungnya berdegup tak normal saat menyadari Woojin terlalu dekat dengannya. "Woojin, bisa mundur?" / "Aku udah nggak bisa mundur lagi, Seob." [ P101's Park Woojin Ahn Hyeongseob ; OsisSMA!Au ]


"Fokus, Ahn Hyeongseob."

Hyeongseob nyaris memekik karena bisikan Euigeon. Euigeon memang perempuan, tapi suaranya beda tipis dengan anak laki-laki yang baru puber. Gadis denfan marga Kang itu menggeret kursi hitam dan duduk disebelah Hyeongseob yang kembali memasang wajah bad moodnya. Hyeongseob yang biasa saja memang ramah, tetapi Hyeongseob yang badmood, galaknya tiga kali lipat dari Kang Dongho ketika marah.

"Seob," panggil Euigeon pelan.

Hyeongseob menatap Euigeon. "Apa?"

"Futsal kelas 12-D mau main tuh bentar lagi."

Kening Hyeongseob berkerut, "ya terus kenapa?"

"Ya semangatin Woojin lah."

Hyeongseob mendesah pelan mendengar nama ketua kelas 12-D itu. Sementara Euigeon pura-pura memasang tampang polos sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan. "Kalo masih sayang, kenapa putus sih?"

"Kalo Seongwoo deket sama cewek lain, kamu masih mau gitu pacaran sama dia?"

"Ya nggak sih." Euigeon menggaruk pipi kanannya, "tapi kan kamu sama Woojin udah lebih dari setahun pacarannya, nggak sayang gitu?"

Samuel tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu ruang osis. "Hyeongseob sunbae! Dipanggil ke tempat informasi sekarang."

"Kamu nggak kenal teknologi yang namanya ponsel ya, Kim Samuel?" gumam Hyeongseob sambil membereskan kertas absen. "Kang, aku turun dulu ya, tutup pintu kalo mau pergi."

.

.

.

Samuel menyenggol lengan kanan Hyeongseob. "Senyum dong sunbae, semangatin pacarnya." Hyeongseob melotot. "Pacar kepalamu!"

Jonghyun datang menoyor kepala Hyeongseob, "Hyeongseob! Cewek nggak boleh ngumpat tau."

Hyeongseob makin cemberut lalu memukul lengan Jonghyun dengan papan scanner, "Sana ambilkan kursi buatku, dasar ketua osis nggak guna, tukang makan gaji buta. Aku itu sekretaris osis, bukan sekretaris bidang olahraga."

Jonghyun cuma mengaduh, lalu masuk ke ruang informasi dan membawa satu kursi.

"Pantas kamu putus sama Woojin, Seob."

"YA KIM JONGHYUN!"

.

.

.

Sebenarnya ini bukan bagian dari pekerjaan Hyeongseob, mana ada sekretaris osis menghitung skor untuk futsal yang merupakan acara bidang olahraga. Salahkan Minhyun yang ikut lomba menulis puisi, bertepatan dengan jadwalnya untuk menghitung skor futsal. Salahkan Samuel yang menyuruhnya untuk menggantikan tempat Minhyun dengan alasan bahwa Hyeongseob satu-satunya anggota osis yang tersisa untuk dipercaya. Oh salahkan Jonghyun juga! Dia yang menyarankan untuk memilih Hyeongseob sebagai tukang hitung skor futsal.

Sebenarnya Hyeongseob tidak benci-benci amat dengan futsal, tahun lalu gadis itu malah dengan senang hati berdiri di pinggir lapangan futsal untuk menyemangati Woojin. Saat Woojin mencetak gol, ia mendatangi Hyeongseob dan mengecup dahinya. Iya, di depan warga sekolah, bahkan pembina osisnya tertawa saat itu. Benar-benar pelecehan!

Hyengseob mendongak saat satu botol minuman isotonik terulur ke arahnya. Matanya kecilnya bertatapan si pemberi, "Hyunbin?" tanya Jihoon.

Hyunbin itu ketua bidang bahasa inggris dan seharusnya ia berada di laboratorium bahasa untuk menjadi panitia lomba debat bahasa inggris.

Hyunbin tersenyum sebelum duduk disebelah Hyeogseobㅡyang sebelumnya diisi Samuel, tapi ia ke kamar mandi

"Halo, Seob."

Hyeongseob mengambil botol isotonik dingin itu, lalu menempelkan pada pipinya. "Uh segarnyaaaaa~"

Hyunbin tertawa, lalu menarik papan scanner milik Hyeongseob. Mencari namanya sendiri disana, lalu membubuhi tanda tangan. "Tumben mau terjun lapangan Seob, dibayar berapa?"

Jonghyun datang lalu memakaikan topinya pada Hyeongseob. "Dibayar cinta sama aku dong." Hyunbin menganggukkan kepalanya, "pantas kamu putus sama Woojin, Seob."

"YA!ㅡ" Jonghyun buru-buru menepuk bahu Hyeongseob. "Aku ke lapangan, nanti dulu marahnya. Bye Seob, doain kelasku menang."

.

.

.

"Beduaan aja, ketiganya setan loh," ujar Euigeon.

"Iya kan kamu setannya."

"Judes banget. Pantas kamu putus sama Woojin."

Dan Euigeon tertawa puas setelah Hyeongseob gagal mendaratkan pukulan pada lengannya. Hyunbin sebagai satu-satunya laki-laki langsung melerai dua gadis yang tingginya sangat bersenjangan itu. "Hyeongseob, fokus sama skor futsal aja, nanti kamu di demo loh."

Tepat setelah itu, peluit tanda istirahat untuk futsal berbunyi. Hyeongseob langsung berdiri menghampiri Jonghyun yang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Ia lalu menyeka keringat Jonghyun dengan tisu, dimana ada Hyeongseob pasti ada tisu. Hyeongseob memang orangnya bersih, makanya kemana-mana bawa tisu.

"Udah minum?" tanya Hyeongseob sambil mengipasi Jonghyun menggunakan papan scanner.

Jonghyun mengangguk, "Udah. Sana perhatiin Woojin, nanti dia ngamuk kalo kamu malah perhatian sama aku gini."

"Apaan sih."

Hyeongseob memang menggerutu tapi matanya langsung terarah pada lelaki yang berseragam sama dengan Jonghyun, ya itu Park Woojin yang balik melihat Hyeongseob. Ia menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara: 'Mau tisu?' dan dibalas anggukan dari sana. Jadi Hyeongseob maju dua langkah untuk membagi tisunya dengan Woojin yang keringatnya melebihi Jonghyun, Woojin memang gampang berkeringat.

"Terima kasih," ujar Woojin yang disahut 'CIE CIE' dari kawanan kelasnya. Tapi Hyeongseob tidak peduli, memang dia orangnya jarang peduli sih.

Hyeongseob berbalik menghadap Jonghyun, membetulkan letak topinya lalu bergumam pelan. "Aku balik ke tenda."

.

.

.

Ini hari terakhir lomba peringatan hari ulang tahun sekolah, jadi Hyeongseob datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Osis sangat sibuk di hari puncak, apalagi dia merupakan anggota inti yang harus siap dimanapun dan kapanpun. Hyeongseob datang pagi juga karena dijemput Jonghyun dengan motor, sebagai bayaran mau menghitung skor futsal katanya. Ya walaupun kelas 12-D kemarin kalah, tapi ternyata Jonghyun tahu terima kasih juga.

"Kamu langsung ke atas aja Seob, anak-anak udah pada ngumpul disana."

Hyeongseob mengerutkan keningnya saat Jonghyun kembali memasang helm. "Kamu kemana?"

"Mau cari makanan, kasihan anak-anak banyak yang belum sarapan." Jonghyun menstater motornya, "Aku jalan ya Seob."

"Hati-hati. Jangan ngebut ya Papi Hyun," Hyeongseob melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah motor Jonghyun tak lagi terlihat, Hyeongseob baru berbalik dan menuju ruang osis di lantai dua. Ia menghentikan langkah tepat di kelas 12-D, ada Woojin yang mengenakan baju batik kelasnya.

Mantannya itu tersenyum kikuk, membuat gingsulnya diam-diam mengintip. "Hai Seob." Hyeongseob hanya tersenyum lalu melewati Woojin.

"Hyeongseob!"

Hyeongseob berbalik, poninya sedikit tertiup angin. Sementara itu, Woojin membuka ranselnya untuk mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna biru. Diulurkannya bersama dengan susu kotak rasa cokelat. "Buat kamu."

Hyeongseob masih bingung, "Hah?"

Woojin memaksakan tangan Hyeongseob untuk memegang pemberiannya, "Kamu jarang sarapan, hari ini bakal sampai malam."

Hyeongseob berusaha mengelak, "Tapiㅡ"

"WOOJIN CEPAT BANTUIN JIHOON AMBIL BARANG DI GERBANG!"

Woojin tersenyum. "Aku kerja dulu ya Seob, ketemu nanti ya." Dan Woojin berlari menuruni tangga, meninggalkan Hyeongseob yang berkedip sambil memproses kejadian ini.

.

.

.

Hyeongseob membuka pintu ruangan dan mendapati teman-temannya sudah tampil rapi dengan seragam batik osis, sementara ia baru datang dengan celana training dan kaos olahraga berlapis jaket. Tapi Hyeongseob memang bukan orang yang peduli dengan sekitar, jadi dia duduk di tempatnya lalu membuka kotak biru pemberian Woojin. Ada roti isi daging yang masih cukup hangat disana, lengkap dengan beberapa potong kecil pisang dan anggur. Dulu Woojin memang sering membawakannya bekal, paksaan dari ibunya Woojin sebenarnya.

Duh jadi flashback, kan?

.

.

.

Hyeongseob datang paling akhir ke tenda informasi, tangan kiri memegang papan scanner dan kanannya mengetik sesuatu di layar ponsel. Matanya kemudian menangkap anggota inti osis sibuk mengatur meja di lapangan, dan Jonghyun tiba-tiba berteriak padanya.

"Hyeongseob sini dong, jangan makan gaji buta!"

Hyeongseob memutar kedua matanya malas, menitipkan papan scanner pada Minhyun dan berlari kecil menyusul Jonghyun. Menggunakan rok pendek dan wedges memang perpaduan yang buruk, menurut Hyeongseob.

Mereka semua berkumpul di tenda informasi lima belas menit kemudian. Jonghyun memberi arahan kepada anak buahnya tentang apa saja kegiatan hari ini.

"Pembukaan resmi sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Masih ada juga beberapa lomba hari ini, semua sudah tau kan bagian masing-masing?", anak buah Jonghyun mengangguk. "Hyeongseob, bacakan siapa yang hari ini kerja lapangan."

Hyeongseob mengangguk, lalu mulai membaca dengan suara yang nyaring. "Anggota inti tetap terjun ke lapangan hari ini untuk mengawasi lomba tumpeng. Bidang olahraga turun untuk final futsal. Bidang teknologi informasi turun untuk mengatur bagian sistem musik dan pengeras suara untuk hari ini. Sisanya diharap untuk membantu." Hyeongseob berhenti untuk menghela nafas. "Acara ini sudah kita rencanakan berbulan-bulan lalu, bahkan beberapa sampai meninggalkan kelas untuk rapat. Jadi, ayo kita buat hari ini sempurna. Semangat!"

"SEMANGATTTTT!"

.

.

.

Woojin tersenyum setelah beberapa kali membidik Hyeongseob melalui lensa kamera miliknya. Gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan bunga-bunga imajiner di mata Woojin, wedges itu berhasil membuat tinggi badan si kecil setara dengan Euigeon, Woojin juga baru menyadari bahwa rambut mantannya itu berwarna sedikit kemerahan.

Senyum Woojin perlahan luntur saat lelaki lain datang dan bercengkrama dengan Hyeongseob.

"Hyeongseob nggak bakal ilang kok."

Woojin sedikit kaget saat menyadari Youngmin berdiri disebelahnya. "Sejak kapan disitu? Bikin kaget aja."

"Sejak negara api menyerang. Habisnya, kamu dari tadi asik banget ngefoto Hyeongseob, jadi nggak sadar kalo ada bidadari disini menanti untuk difoto."

Dan Woojin langsung memasang pose muntah setelah mendengar ucapan bendahara kelasnya itu. "Najis bidadari macam kamu."

"Park Woojin sialan, cepat foto aku." Youngmin langsung memasang pose terbaiknya dan membuat Woojin terkekeh.

"Pacarmu jadi datang? Ini penutupan loh."

Youngmin mengangguk, "Iya, dia bilang tadi sudah di jalan."

Setelah memotret dua kali, Woojin menyerahkan kameranya pada Youngmin.

"Enak ya punya pacar anak kuliahan."

"Ya sana cari juga. Kan kamu belum move on dari Hyeongseob, gimana mau cari anak kuliahan."

Woojin mencibir, "Bingung deh sama pacarmu, bagusnya kamu itu nggak ada sama sekali."

Youngmin tersenyum manis sambil menyerahkan kembali kamera kepada sang pemilik. "Bagusnya ada banyak kok, lagian kamu kan nggak bisa move on dari mantan. Dari pada ngurusin hubungan orang, mending sana balikan."

Youngmin mehrong sebelum kabur ke gerbang untuk menjemput pacarnya.

Tanpa Woojin sadari, Hyeongseob memperhatikannya dari tadi sambil meremat ujung papan scanner.

.

.

.

Jonghyun menepuk tangannya nyaring, mencari perhatian para anggotanya. "Osis hari ini cuma dikasih uang, bukan nasi. Lapor ke bendahara aja yang mau makan siang."

Dan sorakan bahagia memenuhi ruangan saat Lee Daehwi dengan gaya diva-nya masuk sambil memamerkan beberapa uang dari dalam amplop.

"Seob, mau makan siang di luar atau nyoba stan kelas?" Jonghyun berusaha mengingat sesuatu, "Kemarin aku sama Minki makan di stan kelasku, enak kok."

"Iya-iya, nasi bakarnya enak kok." Euigeon ikut menyahuti Jonghyun.

Hyeongseob merengut, "Oh jadi lebih asik makan siang sama pacar dari pada bareng aku? Oke, fine! Fine!"

"Loh kan kamu bisa makan sama Woojin, eh kan udah mantan ya? Sorry sorry Seob."

Dan bibir Hyeongseob makin maju karena ejekkan dari Hyunbin yang entah muncul dari mana. "Mentang-mentang punya gebetan. Sialan. Kusumpahi kau nggak bakal jadian sama Minhyun, tahu rasa!"

"Pahit amat omongannya," gerutu Hyunbin.

"Hyeongseob sunbae! Dicari sama Woojin sunbae nih!"

Teriakan itu berhasil menyita atensi Hyeongseob sepenuhnya, kemudian mata kecilnya mendapati Woojin berdiri di depan pintu osis sambil menggoyangkan ponselnya. Hyeongseob membaca gerak bibir Woojin; 'Cek ponselmu.'

Detik selanjutnya Hyeongseob kelabakan mencari ponselnya di dalam tas, pasalnya sejak dimulainya acara puncak, ia menyimpan ponselnya di ruang osis. Hyeongseob langsung menggeser lockscreen dan mendapati pop up dari line.

' **Woojin**

Mau makan siang bareng? Aku yang traktir.'

Hyeongseob mengalihkan pandangannya pada Woojin dan mengangguk. Kemudian membereskan isi tasnya dan pergi setelah mengatakan,

"Aku makan bareng Woojin."

Tepat setelah pintu di tutup, Jonghyun selaku tertua langsung heboh.

"Hyeongseob udah balikan?!"

.

.

.

"Cie yang habis makan bareng mantan~" goda Hyunbin saat Hyeongseob baru bergabung dengan genk sunbae osis, isinya Jonghyun, Euigeon, Hyunbin, Minhyun, dan Hyeongseob. 5 sekawan osis sejak kelas 10.

"Nasinya rasa apa Seob? Ada pahit-pahitnya nggak?" tanya Euigeon.

"Rasa yang pernah ada, Kang." sahut Minhyun, lalu kedua gadis itu melakukan high five.

Hyeongseob duduk disebelah Jonghyun dan bersandar pada lelaki yang sedang menikmati buah kupas. "Bacot ya."

"Sensi ya Seob? Balikan nggak nih?"

Hyeongseob mencubit lengan Jonghyun. "Berisik ih."

Jonghyun tertawa, lalu menyuapi Hyeongseob buah. "Balik ke tenda informasi yuk. Lima menit lagi mau dilanjut acaranya."

Dan mereka berlima langsung berjalan menuju tenda informasi.

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi tradisi ulang tahun sekolah bahwa setelah jam makan siang, murid tingkat akhir akan menguasai lapangan dan panggung. Mereka bersenang-senang dibawah terik matahari bersama, entah untuk menari ataupun bernyanyi bersama. Tidak ada lagi pembatas MIPA maupun IIS diantara mereka, semua larut dalam kebahagiaan singkat sebelum menempuh ujian naik ke perguruan tinggi. Termasuk Hyeongseob yang bertelanjang kaki, karena tidak mungkin ia berjingkrak dengan menggunakan wedges.

Tepat setelah lagu GOT7-Hard Carry selesai diputar, Minhyun dan Yongguk naik panggung untuk menyanyi, lagu dari Jung Joonyoung dengan judul Me and You. Lagu mellow itu pas dengan suara Yongguk yang khas dan tepat setelah Minhyun menyelesaikan partnya, Hyeongseob merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik. Setelah berbalik, ia mendapati Woojin berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah serius.

"Hyeongseob."

Hyeongseob merasa jantungnya berdegup tak normal saat menyadari Woojin terlalu dekat dengannya. "Woojin, bisa mundur?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban mutlak Woojin membuat Hyeongseob mendongak, dan matanya beradu dengan mata Woojin yang juga memandangnya. "Aku udah nggak bisa mundur lagi, Seob."

Woojin tak lagi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hyeongseob melainkan telapak tangannya. "Kamu egois, Seob."

"Ha? Egois? Apaan sih?"

"Iya kamu. Kamu bilang kita udah nggak punya hubungan apa-apa, tapi kenapa detak jantungku seakan kamu yang kontrol? Bahkan mataku juga selalu otomatis fokus buat kamu."

"Ha?"

Woojin memperjelas maksudnya. "Hyeongseob, balikan sama aku, mau?"

Hyeongseob tersenyum sekarang. "Sense romantismu emang nggak pernah tumbuh dan berkembang ya?"

Woojin balas tersenyum. "Balikan, kan?"

"Siapa bilang?"

Woojin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku, barusan."

.

.

.

"Hyeongseob jadi pulang bareng nggak nih? Kalo nggak, aku bareng Minki."

Hyeongseob menggeleng, kemudian menunjuk Woojin yang mengklakson. "Bareng pacar kok. Hati-hati ya Papi Hyun."

"ANJIR KAPAN BALIKANNYA?" - Euigeon.

"Ngegas si Woojin. Apa kabar diriku yang jomblo." - Minhyun.

"Taken kok kalo kamu nggak nolak aku lagi, Hwang Minhyun." - Hyunbin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi disitu Woojin itu cemburu sm kedekatannya Hyeongseob-Jonghyun (sebenernya Hs sama Jh itu tetangga, tapi malas kujabarkan) dan Hyeongseob itu cemburu sm kedekatannya Woojin-Youngmin (mereka sekelas dari kls 10) (Hs,Mh,Eg itu anak mia. Jh,Wj,Hb,Ym,Mk itu anak iis) 95-99 line kubuat satu line dan seangkatan. Out of character memang dan silahkan judge aku:") Karena di kebanyakan ff si hyongsop kesannya centil terus ngintilin ujin kemana-mana (bahasa gue anjir) dan aku mau coba image baru yang kayanya ga cocok buat hyongsop:"v

Acara macem gini emg perayaan hut SMA ku dulu. Seminggu full free dan diisi lomba antar kelas, trs pas acara puncak itu pasti angkatan tingkat akhir nguasain panggung sm lapangan dari abis dzhur sampe mau ashar. Dan aku kangen osis, sekolah, dan mantan(tipuuu)

Entah kenapa aku bersyukur Woojin nggak milih Shape of You, meskipun aku bener-bener mimisan pas nonton Woojin's focus pas Get Ugly. Aku lagi di mobil dlm jalan pulang ke rumah hbs ujian sbmptn dan ada notif dari yt(dan ayahku ngakak parah sambil nyetir:"").

Terus Bae Jinyoung itu gantengnya bisa biasa aja ngga sih?:"" macem karakter anime Kaneki Ken gitu, kan nuna tergoda bikin karaktermu jahat lagi dek:"

Ps : Good Night, Pramuka, Qpp, Dumb and Dumber, Alphabet, Imagine dalam tahap dan mungkin aku post beruntun nanti (nanti itu setelah aku nonton Tunnel ending:')

Pss : Ada project sama salah satu temenku dan judulnya Shape of You dengan pair Minhyunbin, juga Minhyun sama... (spoiler alert!)

Psss : Apa cuma aku yang ngerasa nama Euigeon itu unyu:"

Aku kebanyakan ngebacot ternyata:" myan

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


End file.
